


tangled

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Other, Valentine's Day, spoilers for their vday scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Douman has a bad hair day, and Ritsuka helps out.  It's hard to understand why.
Relationships: Ashiya Douman | Alter Ego/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	tangled

Among the many and varied curses Douman had prepared for their Master, which have rebounded on them thanks to that damnable Cat, not all of them are truly calamitous. In a way, those are the hardest for them to deal with.

They are a priest and Servant of great power. If they are beset by enemies, they can deal with them; if their lunch is poisoned, they can resist with no more than a stomachache.

They do not have any magical solutions for a bad hair day.

They’re struggling to get a comb through the black-white tangles of their hair when the door opens. Ritsuka looks them up and down, sighs, and takes a seat next to them. “Let me do it.”

“My master…!” They gladly surrender the comb to her, and she starts to gently work out each tangle in turn. “Even knowing these curses were intended for you, you still - mmmmmmm, you still wish to assist this humble priest?”

“I expected it,” Ritsuka replies, casual as you please. “There’s no point in getting mad at you for something like that, you’re just being you.”

“As fearless as ever, my master.” They lean back, enjoying her soft touches.

“Besides, if you’d actually managed to curse me, a whole bunch of Servants would’ve been happy to help me with my hair. You only have me.”

No one else is foolish enough to associate with them… is something they can say later, when not reaping the benefits of Ritsuka’s sincere tenderness.


End file.
